Mistletoe
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Suzie's Adventure World centric. One-shot. The digidestined celebrate Christmas, and Suzie has a plan for Izzy and Mimi.


Dai: Seems everyone here is ready for Christmas.

Calumon: Yeah! And I can get heaps and HEAPS of sugar!

Tsukaimon: THIS was your alternative to Dark Magician Girl?

Dai: Yeah. Hey Calumon, candy! (Leaves room, locks door, and lets Tsukaimon suffer.)

Tsukaimon: If my partner owned anything, would I be a rookie all the time, or would I be constantly mega-leveled?

122121212121212122112

My name is Shiuchon Wong, but please call me Suzie. I live in an apartment in Odaiba. Alone. The rent is paid by my best friend and next door neighbor, Mimi Tachikawa. Her parents moved to New York recently, but we convinced them to let her stay. They send money every month for the rent and everything else is earned by her working part time.

The reason that I live alone is because my family doesn't live in this town. Or this dimension, come to that. So it's just me. Well, it would be just me if it weren't for the reason that I can survive in this dimension and not get killed by anything or anyone. And that is my digimon partner. Her name is Lopmon. She lives with me in this big apartment.

I have lived here for just over two years now, and it is almost Christmas. Normally Japan doesn't celebrate all that much, but since Mimi's family now lives in America we decided to have a party. Mimi would be hosting it, so guess who gets called in for help? That's right, me. Her next door neighbor from another world who just happens to have a digimon. Not that I mind helping, but it would be nice to get out.

Her family living in America might not be the only reason for Mimi doing this, come to think of it. Ever since I met her there has been one boy she liked. And that was the computer nerd, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Not to mention that she only got this idea after hearing about mistletoe. If that doesn't hint to it, I don't know what does!

So, this was supposed to be a good morning, but I woke up to holiday music blasting through the wall. My bedroom wall happens to be the one I share with Mimi's apartment. Lopmon seemed uncomfortable with the noise, and I can't say I blame her.

"Suzie, get Mimi to turn down the stereo, please!" She whined. She's been whining a lot lately. Must have picked it up from me.

12121212121121212112121

Apparently, the reason for Mimi making everything so loud was to wake us up, since today was the day of the Christmas party. The three of us all tend to procrastinate, so the next few hours were a rush. The highlight of this time was Lopmon getting covered in tinsel from head to toe.

I wasn't really looking forward to the party. The two Christmas parties that I've had before this ending with me getting drunk, as said Christmas parties had the flaw of Impmon being on the guest list, and his love of spiking the only bowl of punch that Takato's family could have. Lesson learned. Sure, it happened at all parties in my old dimension, but Christmas parties the most. I even seem to remember Calumon dancing on the balcony. Or spinning. And fainting. And landing on Guilmon.

12121212121212121212

The first to arrive were Tai and Kari Kamiya. I never expected Tai to be here, though, considering that he broke his leg last week. The Digidestined seem to heal really fast.

Next was Izzy. Mimi immediately brought him in, making her crush on him all the more obvious. Really, she was blushing as she opened the door.

Then came Joe Kido. He's studying to be a doctor. Only problem is, he faints at the sight of blood.

He was quickly followed by my other best friend, Sora Takenouchi. She's the group tomboy whose mother happens to own a flower shop.

The last to arrive were Matt Ishida and T.K. Takaishi. The reason for Matt being late was because he wanted to pick up T.K. at the train station, despite the latter's complaints that he was a big kid and could take care of himself.

As it started, many things became apparent. The biggest problem was that Tai was really bad at giving good presents. It was shown last year at Sora's birthday party, and it was now making another appearance for Christmas. From him, I got a rubber duck, Sora got a washcloth, and Mimi got a tennis racket. Although, I think he mixed up Sora and Mimi's gifts.

I took T.K. and Kari to another room to talk. "Alright, guys, I have a plan."

"For what?"

"Mimi's planning to get Izzy under the mistletoe. That's the whole reason for this party. My idea is to get it on camera."

"You know, if she finds out about this, she'll kill us, and then our brothers will kill her. Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Hikari, like I said, I've got a plan."

I handed them each an old camera. They had black and white film and an awful flash that would alert anyone to our presence, but them alone cost Mimi a month's worth of wages.

I then sent the other ten year olds to two of three places in the apartment where Mimi had strung mistletoe. I hid behind a couch in the last spot, right by the front door, behind a couch, camera in hand and waiting for something to happen.

1212112121211122122112

About half an hour later, I saw Mimi and Izzy. They were right by the front door. Perfect. I sat back and watched the show.

"Izzy, ever since summer camp two years ago I, well…"

"Yes, Mimi?"

"I… I…"

She kissed him so fast, I could barely snap a photo and run. I really hoped she wouldn't figure out that it was me. Like Kari said, she'd kill us and then Tai and Matt would kill her. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

"Shiuchon Wong! Get back here right now!"

One thing you ought to know about Mimi, She hits with a mean frying pan.

1212121212211212

Tsukaimon: Daichi! Please! Let me out of here!

Calumon: Candy!


End file.
